Ghosts In Our World
by voltor314
Summary: The mind is a fragile thing. Sometimes tragedy can break it. Death of a loved one can be hard, but if you don't forget them, they are never really dead. Rated T for character death. Not a narusaku, just a remembrance.


There are ghosts in our world, people who have died with fulfillment not gained, with promises not kept. They are kept by an unknown force, one greater than human kind. Their souls bound to the earth until peace is obtained. They walk in our world, and sometimes in our minds.

* * *

It had been over a year since Sasuke was brought back, and was now October 10. The rain matched the mood of Haruno Sakura, as it lightly patted her cloths as she stood outside the Uchiha compound. She waited at the entrance for her stoic teammate to come out so they could meet Kakashi at the ramen stand.

"Ne, Ne, Sakura-chan? Where are we going again?" Sakura sighed and without bothering to look to her side said in a quiet voice, "Naruto we're going to get Sasuke and then go onto the ramen store remember? It is your birthday." "Oh man! How could I forget about something as important as that?"

Sakura then smiled sadly as the rain continued to soak her. Sasuke came out a few minutes later with a black umbrella over his head and a scarf over his black attire. He then looked to Sakura, nodded and they began walking over to the humble ramen stand with Sasuke protecting Sakura from the rain with the umbrella.

The trip was short and uneventful and when they got to the warmly lit ramen shop, they saw Kakashi already there sitting at one of the far stools, for once not reading his book. Sakura had doubted that he would be late for this, but there was always a chance. They took a seat next to each other and were soon eating and chatting quietly.

"Hey Sakura-chan?" Sakura replied with a little "Hm?" as she slurped up a strand of her ramen. "Could I please have a little of your ramen?" Sakura smiled weakly as she replied. "No Naruto, this is the only high calorie meal I have a week and I am going to enjoy it as best I can."

"Sakura-chan?" "Hm?" Sakura looked at him questioningly. "You have to let go sometime Sakura. For your own good, and for mine." Sakura adorned a frown on her face as she heard Sasuke address her.

Sakura turned to face Sasuke. "Sorry Sasuke-kun I didn't catch that. Naruto was distracting me." Sasuke frowned even more than usual as he reiterated his question. "I asked about how you are holding up." Sakura smiled and said. "Just fine thanks; the ramen keeps me quite warm on a day like today." Sasuke just scowled and said. "Sakura, don't play dumb, you know what I mean."

"I think it's about time we started heading out." Kakashi interrupted. They both nodded and after paying the bill, they all headed out into the now pouring rain.

After a long walk, they got to their destination, the ninja memoriam. Most of the people had their eyes gazed at it for a long time and no one dare spoke a word. After about 15 minutes of averting her eyes, Sakura started to walk away.

Sasuke Dropped the umbrella on the muddy ground and turned to Sakura. He brashly grabbed onto her arm to stop her. "Sakura, no more of this! You have to let go! HE IS GONE AND NEVER COMING BACK!" Sakura tried to wiggle out of his firm grip but to no avail, all the while protesting with screams of no.

She struggled and when Sasuke let go, she fell onto the hard, black stone of the memoriam. And as the rain mixed with her tears, her eyes rested upon a single name at the bottom of the stone. "Sakura…" A familiar voice called out to her. She traced the name with her fingers 'Uzumaki Naruto' and she began to weep hysterically. "You have to let go."

* * *

There are ghosts in our world, people who have died with fulfillment not gained, with promises not kept. They are kept by an unknown force, one greater than human kind. Their souls bound to the earth until peace is obtained. They walk in our world, and sometimes in our minds.

* * *

Hope that wasn't too depressing. I meant it to be thoughtful. Anyway, just something I cooked up in my very limited spare time. 


End file.
